Pains and comforts of a past (ADOPTED FROM KageTama)
by Mazriaz
Summary: I didn't write the first three chapters KageTama did Naruto, now Hokage-in-training, travels back into the past with the rest of the Konoha 12. They set out to right the wrongs that others, and themselves, have made; and to make sure that not everything is reduced to dust. Team Minato, Minato, etc. alive.
1. Fuuinjutsu of a past

**Disclaimer: I DID NOT WRITE THIS KageTama DID, SHE LET ME ADOPT THIS STORY, I'M POSTING THESE SO PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST FEW CHAPTER KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON **

**Disclaimer**: This is for the entire fic. I do not own Naruto. (Sad fact of life).

**Summary**: Well basically, Naruto and the Konoha 12 (Yes... Sasuke is included) travel back to the past using Naruto's fuuinjutsu skills. They find that they've already messed many things up (and that the Yondaime is alive... Joy!)... But their true goal is to kill Madara and stop the Kyuubi. Orochimaru, and other enemies, would be a bonus. Also, they're stuck in their 6 year old bodies.. But basically have their same skills. A few things won't work, as their younger and inexperienced bodies can't handle the stress of some jutsu or skill.

Please help me with this story; it's only my second, so don't expect too much... But give it a go, and tell me what you think, 'kay?

* * *

**Fuuinjutsu of a Past**

"Ready?" Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage-in-training, turned to face the famed Konoha 12. Underneath their feet were thousands of kanji and signs, forming three intricate and delicate seals painted over each other.

"Hai! We're going to take down Madara for good!" The reply was instantaneous.

"Alright… 3….2…1…. **KAI**!" The restraining seals placed both above and under the main seal glowed for a moment, before fading away. Almost immediately, the middle seal began to pulse with a white light. The Konoha 12, already in circle formation, grabbed onto the hands of the people next to them.

"Shove as much chakra as possible! But remember that the trip itself also take a lot of chakra!" Naruto shouted out as quickly as he could. Chakra began to flow through the kanji and figures under the feet of the shinobi; making the seal pulse faster and faster.

With a sudden **BOOM** the twelve young shinobi were engulfed in a bright light; before they began to fade with the light. They turned their heads to face their respective sensei that stood behind the circle. Other shinobi were also there, and not all of them were from Konoha.

"We'll change things for the better. Definitely." One of the most advanced medic-nins, Haruno Sakura, gave a soft, genuine smile.

"We shall change the past with the POWER OF YOUTH!" Guess who.

"We won't fail this time!" Team 8 each gave the crowd a nod.

"Just trust us! Depending on comrades is a good thing!" Ino spoke for the entire of Team 10.

"Believe in us, Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Ame, and, of course, people who don't belong to any village. We will fix things!" Naruto gave them a more enthusiastic smile, before all of the shinobi in the circle completely faded.

"Ah… We will. We will."

The shinobi from the five different villages, now united, gave them encouraging words and cheers. As the light and seal completely faded from the ground, they turned around to see nothing but a completely destroyed land… And hope-filled faces. If Madara, Orochimaru and a few other more powerful opponents were killed off by the Konoha 12 in the past, then maybe, just maybe, the Five Elemental Nations wouldn't be reduced to debris.

* * *

"Class, here are our three new students; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Please make them feel welcome!" Umino Iruka introduced the three 6 year olds to the class.

The three aforementioned children, younger than most, merely scanned their eyes over the class; which included nine other new students. These students were, unsurprisingly, sitting together; after all, they were the Konoha 12. Teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai had decided to join the academy at different times, or, they had decided, it would seem too suspicious. Team 7 swiftly walked over to where the others were, sitting so that they were all clumped together.

"Alright! Let's begin the lesson now!" Their sensei exclaimed in a cheerful and bright voice. Once his attention was away from the three new students, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto leaned forward to talk to their teammates.

"How are you guys going with blending in? Neither Naruto nor I have had any problems, though Sasuke has a bit of suspicion surrounding him." Sakura was the first one to speak up.

"It is to be expected; only you two are not from shinobi clans, whilst Sasuke and almost all of us have had to deal with changing our personalities and blending back into our old selves." Shikamaru, despite being the incredibly lazy person he was, replied first.

"Yes! But I am also an orphan in this youthful place! So I do not have any problems either!" Lee, with his horrifying eyebrows and sparkling teeth, shouted (even though it was softer than most of his… exclamations). Suddenly, a white projectile came flying at his head. Lee ducked out of instinct; and action that Iruka noticed and was quick to comment on.

"Rock Lee, how did you dodge that piece of chalk? You cannot see it from the angle you're facing. And don't talk when I'm talking!" Eyes narrowed in suspicion, their sensei set down the textbook he was holding to completely face the group. Naruto, though, had expected this the moment the chalk left Iruka's hands and gave a prepared reply.

"I could see it, sensei, so I told him to duck! I'm so smart, aren't I?" The Jinchuuriki put on his mask and turned into a loudmouth, oblivious and cheerful blonde. The others pretended to glare at him, putting on their own masks. Sakura and Ino immediately set to take Iruka's attention of Naruto, by fawning of Sasuke.

"Baka! Sasuke-kun was the one who did it! You never even noticed it!" Sakura added a bop on the head, whilst Ino latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"You're so brilliant, Sasuke-kun!" A practiced fan-girl squeal slid past her lips. Iruka sighed, having forgotten about Lee's actions thanks to the headache they now presented him.

"Pay attention! This history lesson is very important! Also, the Yondaime Hokage may be coming in to check on us later on in the lesson; so be on your best behaviour!" Twelve heads nodded back, even though the half-lecture was only directed at four of them. Sighing once again, Iruka picked his book back up and went back to writing on the board, this time using a different piece of chalk. The "peace" only lasted for about five minutes, as a knock sounded on the door just as Iruka was about to set out work for the students to do. Before Iruka could call out or open the door, the door slid open on its own. Well… Not quite on its own entirely, as the figure of the Yondaime Hokage came through straight after. The current Hokage gave a smile to the class before walking up and greeting Iruka. The stunned sensei stammered out a reply before turning to the class to introduce the famed_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou_.

"Eh… Class, this is the Yondaime Hokage. He is also known as the _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou_; a title known all over the lands. His actual name is Namikaze Minato and he is the youngest shinobi to have been made Hokage ever. Please direct your attention to him."

At the back of the class, the Konoha 12 shared chuckles as they knew that Naruto would actually become the youngest Hokage ever, beating even the Yondaime's record. Unfortunately for them, Minato was by no means an unperceptive shinobi. As such, he easily heard the soft chuckles and giggles from the group.

"Would you mind sharing what's so funny?" The question wasn't accusing, unlike when other adults asked the question. It was purely out of curiosity… Well almost. It wasn't everyday that an academy student laughed when the Yondaime was in the room waiting for your attention.

"Of course I wouldn't! I was just saying that you didn't see the prank!" Naruto loudly exclaimed. Suddenly Minato found himself drenched in a sticky liquid. Gaping, the famed Kiiroi Senkou looked down at his ruined clothes. But then something even more embarrassing happened. Chalk powder, actual _powder_ made from chalk, was dumped on top of him. Minato found himself in rainbow colours, before gasping and stumbling backwards. There was a stunned silence for a moment... Until...

* * *

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? UZUMAKI!**" Naruto directed his eyes to the enlarged head of his sensei, and flinched. Iruka's veins were bulging, and his face was an unhealthy red. Naruto was sure that, if there wasn't a law stating that you weren't allowed to kill other Konoha shinobi or civilians, Iruka would've whipped out a kunai and killed him right then and there.

"Wait! Actually, how did you set that up? From what I can tell, it seems to be a very intricate prank." The Yondaime laid a sticky and chalky hand on Iruka's shoulder. He sent a genuinely puzzled look at Naruto. The "academy student" (kage level shinobi in disguise) gave an embarrassed laugh, putting his hand behind his head.

"Actually, it was meant to be set up for sensei; I set it up yesterday! It took ages! I just thought that maybe it would be cool to see the Yondaime Hokage be the victim of one of my pranks… Eh…" In fact, the truth was that Naruto had discreetly made a few kage bunshin, transforming them into bugs at the very moment they were made. Sakura had placed a strong but virtually unnoticeable genjutsu on them to make them invisible. He then gave the clones two storage seals, which were in a scroll. Inside the seals was a bucket of chalk powder, along with the sticky substance that Naruto had found in the hospital back in his time. The clones had then crawled underneath tables and chairs, before using chakra to stick the scroll to them, and them to the wall. Once they were on the ceiling, Naruto had released the seal. The entire process had only taken half a minute, thanks to Naruto's skill and the teamwork of the time travellers. And the ending result was what stood before them in the form Namikaze Minato. The scroll itself was still on the ceiling, along with the bug-clones. Naruto was thankful that his father hadn't noticed the genjutsu. He gave the clones a mental command to come back, but to be careful. After all, a Hokage was a Hokage; supposedly one of the strongest shinobi in the village.

"Well… I guess that it's "good job"! Not many people can catch me off guard like that!" Minato looked up, a warmth in his eyes that Naruto didn't miss. Naruto could only stare, until a sudden question appeared in his mind.

_Can we stay in the past?_

The others around him must've noticed the look Naruto had, before Sasuke gave him an abrupt and _painful_ kick under the table. With a gasp Naruto came back to his senses, to find his friends staring at him with understanding in their eyes; and his father staring at them with a concerned look.

"Hey, are you alright?" The Yondaime began to make his way to the Konoha 12, having noticed Naruto's pained gasp. Inside, Naruto began to panic. If the current Hokage managed to find out about them, then things were going to go downhill. Just by being there, the Konoha 12 had already changed history; and none of them knew whether it was for better or worse. One example would be Iruka's age… Somehow Iruka was the same age as when Naruto and the others had been in his classes in the future; and he had lost his parents. But the Kyuubi hadn't attacked yet, meaning Madara hadn't confronted Minato and Kushina, meaning that Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato weren't together yet, meaning that…. And it continues on.

Naruto was jolted back to the current world as his clones dropped the scroll by his feet, only to find that Minato was staring at him intently, his face only inches away from Naruto's. Acting out of pure instinct, the blonde Jinchuuriki threw himself backwards… and straight onto the floor. For a moment, all Naruto saw was black, before the momentary lapse faded to reveal the concerned faces of fourteen shinobi. Or, currently, twelve academy students, one chunnin academy teacher and one Hokage. With a groan and wince, Naruto slowly got up off the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now I'm sure you're not alright." The statement, from Minato, caught everyone off guard. There were a few incredulous looks for a moment, until everyone, minus Naruto, collapsed laughing. Even the rest of the students, who had merely been watching in shock up until now, were laughing their heads off. Naruto, on the other hand, twitched before shooting a glare at his comrades.

"Traitors…" He muttered, and more laughter was his only reply. But underneath the annoyed, embarrassed or happy emotions, the entire of the Konoha 12 could only think one thing.

_This is what it was meant to be like._


	2. Troubling Training

_**Disclaimer: I DID NOT WRITE THIS KageTama DID. I'M ONLY POSTING THEM HERE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS**_

To clear up for a few peoples out there who are staring at the screen going "What the heck?"... The Konoha 12 have travelled back in the past to before the Kyuubi, but Iruka is still the same age as he was when they were actually 6. (This is needed... So _shoo_ if you don't like it). And you could say that, just by being there, the passage of time is different to how it was before. Kushina and Minato actually are together they just haven't... Married officially.

**DragonBard:** Naruto has travelled back into the past; before the time he was born. This is the same for the others, but they've had to blend in with their clans (Where else would they go? And otherwise, how would they explain their looks? And there is also their abilities when they begin fighting.). And... Being typical clan people, they have to change their personalities; along with dealing with their parents being much younger and different.

* * *

**Troubling Training**

Naruto exited the classroom with the other students, slowing down his breaths as he tried to get over what had just happened. It was just way too much; even after the one week that they had been here (two, actually, but they had to get everything sorted out; everyone had to be placed under a genjutsu which made people less prying around them, and they had to blend in and get used to certain circumstances) Naruto had never talked to his famous father. But that was to be expected; being Hokage meant that you didn't have much spare time, especially for a "mere academy student" who wasn't exceptional as far as anyone was concerned.

"Naruto! You want to go to the meeting place?" Sakura called out over many heads.

Naruto understood what she meant immediately, "Sure… After all, it may be one of our only chances."

Sakura nodded and turned around to find their other teammate. After a while she realised that Sasuke had managed to disappear faster than even Lee (Training… To be expected). Blinking she turned back to her blonde-haired teammate, only to find that he was shouting his head off.

"Teme!" He had managed to find the silent Uchiha, "Oi!... DUCKASS!" The final word was enough to make Sasuke swivel around to face him with the famed "Uchiha Death Glare" on at full force. A normal shinobi would've fainted immediately, but being Sasuke's best friend (not according to Sasuke himself) and having known him for years made Naruto immune. With a foxy grin, Naruto waved his rival over.

"I'm going to kill you, dobe." A snarl was the only greeting from Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. You've already said that over fifty times. And am I dead? No." A cheeky face and a smart-ass comment was normally enough to drive Sasuke far, far over the edge. This time, though, Sakura appeared and managed to break it up; with two half-power punches (capable of flattening a lesser man). Two exclamations of pain, two flying bodies, one breathing exercise and many stares later, Team 7 made their way over to their "meeting place".

* * *

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" A gentle smile that clearly showed how nostalgic Naruto was feeling showed itself to the world.

"The last time we were here, we were battling Kabuto and watching the rest of Konoha being destroyed. At least in this time we'll be able to enjoy some peace." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke, unlike other times, actually commented on this. "I know that we were desperate, but are you sure that the seal that we're going to use to go back to our time will work? After all, everything will have changed."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment for turning back to face a stone in front of them. "The truth is… I'm not actually sure if the seal will work at all. The first seal was not perfect in any way; it's amazing it even worked. The second seal, the one we will be using to go back, might not work at all. The worst case scenario would be all of us completely wiped off the passage of time, and most likely the memories of everyone who knew us. In other words, we would cease to exist; it would be like we never entered this world in the first place."

The other two shinobi stared at him was incredulous looks.

"What the hell, dobe? Are you telling me that everything we did would be for nothing?"

At this Naruto shook his head, "Iie, only the Konoha 12 would be affected in such a way. The others back in our time wouldn't be affected; except for the changes we made because we went to the past."

Sasuke and Sakura looked troubled at this; no one would remember them or their feats. No matter how much they cared for their comrades, that was still a bit too much.

"But it's only the worst case scenario! I'm sure everything will turn out fine!" Naruto suddenly shouted cheerfully. There was a moment of silence as a bird flew overhead; seemingly calling out, "Ahou! Ahou!"

Everyone could only stare stupidly for another moment, before a horrifying creature suddenly flew out of the trees.

"AH! THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Everyone in the immediate vicinity flinched and covered their ears; trying but failing to block out the exclamation.

"Lee! Quiet down!" Tenten rushed into the clearing not long after, flinging a random kunai at her teammate which she hoped would distract him. Whilst the weapon did successfully distract Lee, Tenten suddenly found herself dodging blow after blow. It appeared that Lee had mistaken her "wake-up call" for the beginning of sparring session.

"Tenten-san! Have you come to challenge me? A weapons specialist against a taijutsu user! Ah, most YOUTHFUL!" He exploded once more. Thankfully, this time Neji decided to intervene. Also flying from the bushes, Neji struck Lee with the force of one of Tsunade's weaker punches.

"Calm down, Lee! Tenten was merely trying to help the others." After letting Lee back up from his cornered position on the floor, Neji turned to Team 7.

"I've called Team 8 and 10 over here as well, we could all do with a quick sparring match."

Nodding, the "leading" team of the Konoha 12 recovered from the shock cause by Team Gai and turned back to the stone in front of them.

"To all the countless shinobi who have died defending Konoha and its allies; I promise that we will change things for the better. 'ttebayo!" The son of two famous shinobi declared. Naruto grinned just as Team 8 and 10 sped into the clearing.

"Alright! Let's do some serious sparring!" Kiba was just as loud as Naruto; quite a surprising fact.

"Idiot! If someone happens to walk by, what do you think they would do if they saw six year olds sparring like jounin?" Ino walked over, smacking him in the back of his head.

"As much as I hate to have to say it, Ino's right. And it would be way to troublesome to–" Shikamaru was suddenly cut off as his blonde teammate suddenly crossed back to where he was and sent him straight into the ground.

"Geez, sometimes your super strength is scary, Ino." Chouji still hadn't stopped eating. Ino glared at him, raising her fist in a threatening manner. Next to Sasuke, Sakura began laughing.

"But Chouji, remember that we're the ones who save you every time you break a bone or use your family's soldier pills." Sakura gave a smile that promised an eternity of pain if the Akimichi didn't shut up. In turn, Chouji gulped and nodded quickly.

"Whilst I may not have your incredible strength, I'm really thankful you taught my some basic medical ninjutsu!" Tenten joined in. Across from the three teams, Hinata nodded. Sakura and Ino had taught her and Tenten some medical ninjutsu; that way if the Konoha 12 split up, each team would always have a field medic with them.

"Alright, let's stop with the chit-chat. Shall we begin?" Neji cut in before anyone else could say anything.

"What are the rules?" Sasuke spoke up.

"How about a toned down version of what we usually do? Each team for themselves; but no lethal jutsu, or any jutsu above mid-chunnin level." Naruto's last statement was met with more than one sour glare.

"Mid-chunnin level? Naruto, you know that most of our jutsu are way above that! How can you expect us to have a good spar if we don't even try?" Kiba had recovered from Ino's overly-hard smack.

"I must agree with that. Perhaps someone could cast a genjutsu around this training field? Or Naruto could make a temporary seal? Then we wouldn't have to tone down so much." Neji put his own two cents in.

"Hey, Ino and I could work together to set something like that up. It could work; but we still can't go at full strength." At ten other nods, the two girls set off for the edge of the training field.

"Hey, why can't you make a seal? It's only going to be or a little while."

At Chouji's question, Naruto merely shook his head. "Fuuinjutsu is a precise art. If it was so easy, then it would probably be the most powerful of all jutsu; it can do basically anything. But the thing is even the most basic seals require a lot of concentration and precise skill. One small mistake can drive you off your shinobi career forever."

"But I'm sure that Naruto-kun is amazing at it!" Hinata spoke up for the first time; nervously looking anywhere but at Naruto. The person she had just referred to could only laugh embarrassedly before putting his hand behind his head.

"Alright, we manage to weave a genjutsu which has a part of Ino's mind abilities implemented; it drives away anyone who tries to come here." Sakura and Ino popped up beside Team 8.

"Let us start!" Lee was, of course, the first one to pick a spot and settle into stance. The others quickly followed his example, jumping to various spots around the training ground and settling into their own stances. Except for one person.

"Shikamaru! Get your ass into gear before I haul it up painfully!" Ino pinched her teammate's ear to prove her point.

"Itai! Stop that! Fine, I will! Just stop it!" The lazy jounin got up, rubbing his throbbing ear.

* * *

At the very same moment; a messenger had appeared in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama! Our ANBU teams have discovered a genjutsu surrounding one of the training grounds in Konoha!" The messenger hurriedly bowed before the Hokage.

Minato looked up from the stacks of paperwork, "Has no one been able to remove it yet?" A shake of the head was his answer.

"We currently have two genjutsu masters trying to break down the jutsu; but both are still unsuccessful."

"That is one high level genjutsu... Secure the area. Evacuate all nearby shinobi and civilians and bring me Team Minato, two off-duty chunnin, one jounin and two ANBU squads immediately." The _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou _changed from an easy-going normal jounin to an experienced and analytical SS-class shinobi.

"Hai!" The messenger disappeared in a flash of speed, knowing that for the Hokage to have requested this many high-level shinobi, then the situation must have been dangerous. A few minutes later, the requested shinobi came through the door... and window.

"A currently unbreakable genjutsu has been discovered in this training ground," the Hokage pointed to a particular area on a map that was spread across the floor, "and the nine of us are going to figure out who is behind it. Be careful; this may very well be powerful enemy shinobi, but they may also be allies."

"Minato, is it really necessary to send this many ANBU, chunnin and jounin?" The Sandaime stepped out from the shadows.

"Yes, and I'm going as well." This was met with exclamations of shock; shinobi were never meant to force their leader to the front line.

"Why? This may just be a little problem; someone could just be testing out a new genjutsu they made or discovered. Besides, what makes you think that this is different to any other unknown jutsu others have set up?"

"Perhaps, but, Sarutobi-sama, remember that Konoha has more than one genjutsu master. Even the some kunoichi's that are younger than Rin here are more capable at genjutsu than jounin of other villages. So this level of genjutsu must be extraordinary." Even Hiruzen nodded his head at Minato's logic.

"Alright then, let's set out!" With a simple hand gesture, everyone disappeared from the office to the marked area on the map.

* * *

"3…2…1… Begin!" Naruto's voice, which seemed to come from everywhere at once, called out. Immediately, everything on the ground became silent. Even the animals seemed to sense the tense atmosphere and quiet down.

Unsurprisingly, it was Lee who made the first move. Suddenly, Neji found himself using a low-power Kaiten to escape Lee's kicks and punches. Next, Sakura took it up with Ino; both of them using their signature moves, with a few changes of course.

Tenten decided to go against Hinata, wanting to test herself against the Byakugan. Kiba and Akamaru sought out Shikamaru, obviously wanting to prove that brute strength could win against strategy. Shino, who hadn't made a single sound at all, pitted himself against Chouji; after all, there was no one else. Sasuke vs. Naruto was completely expected; it was one of the main things that _always_ happened at least once in each session.

So the fights went like this:

Neji vs. Lee

Sakura vs. Ino

Tenten vs. Hinata

Kiba and Akamaru vs. Shikamaru

Shino vs. Chouji

Sasuke vs. Naruto

The battles lasted only a little while, except for the last pair. As the others found each other, all bleeding and bruised, in a clearing; they realised that Naruto and Sasuke were still going at it. Sighing and shaking their heads, they sat a long distance away; knowing that the last two jutsu would always be extremely explosive and damaging to anything within range.

What they hadn't realised was that Sakura and Ino's genjutsu had already worn off.

Team Minato, two ANBU teams, two chunnin and one jounin could be found hiding in the trees. Each of them were shocked; first year academy students fighting at this level? They had already observed them for quite a while; finding no other genjutsu but the original one set up by the pink and blonde-haired kunoichi. But they true shock had yet to come.

"Come on teme, this is the best you can do?" The blonde Jinchuuriki couldn't keep himself from taunting his teammate.

"Shut up, dobe. I'm hardly using any of my power." The Uchiha replied in kind.

"Heh. Let's see you use hardly any of your power to counter this!" Another Naruto suddenly popped into existence next to the real Naruto.

"That's how you want to play it?" A smirk wormed its way onto Sasuke's face.

They stood there, both in unique stances, before they suddenly charged.

"**Rasengan!**"

"**Chidori!**"

The shinobi hidden in the trees of Training Ground 7 almost fell out.


	3. Interrogation

**DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT WRITE THIS KageTama DID I'M ONLY POSTING THIS PART FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS**

* * *

**Interrogation**

"**BOOM!**" Two A-rank kinjutsu clashed, obliterating almost everything within Training Ground 7. Naruto was the first to pick himself off the floor, where a Naruto-shaped, 1 metre deep hole was. The same thing had happened to Sasuke; if the Rasengan and Chidori ever clashed, this was _always_ what happened.

"Dobe, we completely destroyed the training ground. What are we going to do?" Sasuke grunted as he slowly got back onto his feet.

"I have no idea… But, for this, I may be able to design a restoring seal. Even so, we'll have to keep it a secret for at least a few weeks. Maybe we shouldn't have used those two jutsu." He laughed awkwardly. Far, far away, the rest of the Konoha 12 could only sigh and shake their heads as they too surveyed the extensive damaged dealt by the two undercover shinobi.

* * *

"What on earth?" Minato almost completely lost his composure. Two academy students, completely unexceptional before, had just performed two original jutsu known to no one but the makers. Well, in Minato's case his teacher also knew it, but that was beside the point.

Next to the Yondaime was his jounin student; Hatake Kakashi. Unlike most moments in his life, Kakashi was completely shocked beyond comprehension. "How on earth do they know our jutsu? Is this a genjutsu?"

"Not only that, but the blonde-haired one seems to know advanced Fuuinjutsu." Team Minato, along with all of the other shinobi, were currently recovering on the floor. The force of the blast had blown the trees they were crouching in to splinters; most of them were suffering severe burns and cuts.

Frowning, the only female member of Team Minato began to heal their injuries. "Sensei, Kakashi-kun, _never_ try what they just did. It's not going to turn out well." Unsurprisingly, Obito was the only one who didn't seem to find a problem with the damage.

"That was awesome! I want to learn it! Can you teach me, sensei?" Even with burns that would have most shinobi knocked out, the Uchiha somehow managed to bounce all over the place. Suddenly, he was stopped by an angry shout.

"Obito-kun! Stop that, I can't concentrate!" Rin glared at her teammate.

"Alright, let's calm down now. Can all of you walk, and fight?" The famed _Kiiroi Senkou_ stood up, completely ignoring Obito, and carefully eyed his current comrades. The others nodded, but the chunnin raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Even though Rin-san did heal me, I can walk but not fight. I have a feeling that I'm only going to be a burden. Would you like me to find a replacement?"

"Alright, but make sure that you find someone at full strength and has thorough experience with genjutsu." Minato, as ruthless as he was on the battlefield, knew better than to push the chunnin any further. "But first, what is your name?"

"Daichi Ryuu. I was promoted in the last chunnin exams."

At this, the Yondaime nodded his head in understanding. The last chunnin exams had only been around one month ago, it was understandable if Daichi couldn't keep up with seasoned jounin or ANBU. Team Minato, though, was a different story. One of them was already a jounin, and the other two could be considered chunnin already.

"Good. Go… No wait. They may have this planned out; take your comrade, and the jounin." At this the aforementioned shinobi immediately snapped to attention, "ANBU, Team Minato, we're going to confront the shinobi." A few seconds later, the small clearing they were in was empty.

* * *

"Man, that was refreshing!" Kiba grinned as he slapped Shikamaru's back.

"Even though you completely lost against Shikamaru?" Ino, ever the chatty one, piped up.

"Oi! It's hardly my problem, I didn't know that Shikamaru could move so fast!"

"Well, he certainly isn't as lazy as before." Neji butted in.

The almost meaningless chatter continued on for a few minutes, before Shino suddenly tensed and held up a hand. Everyone in the Konoha 12 knew what this meant; stop. At eleven glares and stares, Shino finally spoke.

"We have highly-trained shinobi surrounding us."

"What? Impossible! Our genjutsu should've lasted at least a few hours more!" Sakura shared a glace with Ino.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now, but maybe we could still save ourselves." Tenten's logic was well founded, it was highly likely that the shinobi had only stumbled across them right then. After all, none of them had noticed the nin before.

Naruto was the one who decided to start their routine off.

"Man! I want to get some Ichiraku Ramen! Come on!" His obnoxious and highly-annoying rang clearly across the entire area. Sakura, in turn, bopped him on the head; reintroducing him to the ground.

"Baka! All you eat is ramen, ramen and more ramen. Eat something else!" The others laughed easily, and began to settle into their own masks.

"Dobe. You suck." Sasuke glared at his teammate, whilst Naruto slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"But we're all hungry anyways! Let's eat!" Chouji, who had opened up a new bag of snacks, immediately began trying to get out of the training ground. The others easily saw his plan, and followed along.

"Troublesome, but it'll be less troublesome than training."

"Say that word one more time, and I will _kill_ you!"

Laughter rang out again, everyone smiling and acting carefree.

But they had already been found out.

"Stop! State who you are, where you are from and your intentions clearly!" Trained ANBU suddenly appeared in front of the academy students.

"Whoa, what the heck? ANBU? What do you want with us?" Kiba stepped forward, Akamaru growling at the threatening vibe coming from the shinobi.

"We mean no harm, but the question is, do you?" Namikaze Minato and his team dropped down from the trees. At this, the others started; they had expected shinobi, but not the Hokage himself.

"The Yondaime! Excuse us for our rudeness, Hokage-sama." Hinata obviously knew about politics and ranks, and about how to handle such a situation normally. The others followed her hurried bow and murmured their own respectful greetings.

"There is no need to try and deceive us anymore. We already know that you are not mere academy students; we saw most of your spars." Hatake Kakashi spoke up. Seeing a younger and very different version of their sensei was incredibly unnerving for Team 7, so they decided to step back and let the others deal with the problem. Unfortunately, it appeared that the other teams had thought of the same thing, and as such, everyone was left with silence.

"Ha! Shows how cool we are, we can silence them with a few words!" Obito took the silence is a completely different way, which was also a wrong way.

"What are you talking about-?" Naruto, who had stepped back forward to shout aggressively at the Uchiha, was pulled back by his other teammates.

Hinata whispered to him in a rushed tone, "That is Uchiha Obito, a chunnin level genin, and he's on Hokage-sama's team. You shouldn't be rude to him, Naruto-kun!" Naruto knew the information well, but he had to pretend he didn't; obviously.

"It is most unyouthful! His fires must burn brightly, too!" Lee punched an imaginary face, and was also scolded by his friends.

"Hey… We really don't mean any harm, can't you just tell us about yourselves?" Rin was always the peaceful one.

"Indeed, whilst you may very well be enemy shinobi, no one here wishes for a battle or war. We do not know very much about you, and we just need enough information to secure whether or not you are enemy spies or an ally who was merely training." _But that doesn't explain why they're hiding in the academy_, Minato mused silently to himself.

"Heh, fine then. We'll introduce ourselves!" Kiba took yet another step forward, to prove his point. But even so, many of them could be identified anyways; for example, no one but the Hyuuga clan had such pale and pupil-less eyes.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Hyuuga… Hinata."

"Aburame Shino."

The introductions continued on, until almost everyone had stated their clan and name. But there was still one person left. And that was the Hokage-in-training.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 'ttebayo!" He jumped up hyperactively, but that did nothing to keep the shock from flitting across Team Minato's face. The only Uzumaki left in all of the five lands was Minato's fiancé. And Uzumaki Kushina had stated clearly that she did not have any relatives left at all. The loud blonde-haired kid was definitely up to something.

"There are no Uzumakis left in the world, state your true name." The Yondaime's eyes, which had been warm to a certain degree before, had suddenly frozen over. The coldness and sharpness of his eyes was almost enough to make Naruto flinch back, but he had dealt with many people with the same look. Even Minato's eyes couldn't quite compare to Orochimaru's paedophile, hungry and mad eyes.

"But it is my true name! Everyone here knows it!" Naruto glanced at his friends, prompting them silently.

"Yeah! Whilst he is a baka, he can get his own name right!" Sakura managed to help and insult him at the same time.

There was a moment of silence, before Minato took over again. "Alright, you twelve are coming with me. I'm going to call your clans over, and ask them to see if what you state is true. Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to have to send you over to our Interrogation centre. What you state is most definitely untrue."

Looks of shock briefly passed over their faces, but they quickly back into glaring at the older nin. The atmosphere began to slowly tense, to the point where if you so much as breathed wrongly; you would be on the end of many sharp kunai. But the silence was broken by three more shinobi jumping and landing in the clearing.

"Hokage-sama, what is going on?" The two jounin and one chunnin ran over to where Minato was.

"Help me restrain them, but make sure you do not hurt them too much. Team Minato, stay back."

Kakashi started at this, "What? Minato-sensei, can't I help too? I'm more than capable."

"Perhaps, but stay back for now, Kakashi."

The Konoha 12 shared a few quick glances, before surrendering. They couldn't fight back without giving away more of their actual identities. Or their situation.

* * *

It didn't take long for the twelve shinobi to appear in the T&I centre, especially with little flashes of shunshin here and there. As soon as they stepped into the building, they were separated and thrown into separate cells, then tied to a chair. Each of them were also assigned a interrogator, who immediately began to work. Now, whilst this was the Torture _and_Interrogation centre, the Konoha 12 were only mixed up in the _Interrogation_ part of it. Therefore, none of them had to worry about agonizing hours of torture, just many, many questions.

"Now, state your name. You _true_ name." The interrogator that Naruto had gotten was obviously experienced, but he wasn't the only one in the cell. Namikaze Minato stood off to the side, arms crossed and looking extremely intimidating. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto knew this was his father, then he probably would've spilled every little thing already. Just the presence that the Yondaime held was enough to make everyone around him look at him in respect, and a little fear. Or a lot of fear, if you were him enemy.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I already told you! It's my real name!" Naruto briefly wondered if the others had such annoying interrogators. But it was part of their job; interrogate, and torture, shinobi who were considered a threat to Konoha.

"If you continue this, I'm going to have to-" The middle-aged man was cut off as the blonde-haired man standing behind him suddenly dropped a hand onto his shoulder.

"We'll move on for now, leave his name." With a quick gulp and nod, the interrogator turned back to face the young boy sitting in front of him.

"Alright. Now, why are you in Konoha?" There was something different about this question. It wasn't about the contents, or even the question itself; but Naruto could feel a change in the atmosphere. The man must've placed a jutsu to make him spill the truth. But, being a Hokage-in-training, Naruto knew how to counter this. He placed a simple voice-sealing seal onto himself. This seal required no hand seals at all, just a sharp mind and some chakra, but it only lasted for a little while.

The man's brow creased, "Speak! If not, we will have to resort to more drastic measures." Naruto almost rolled his eyes at this; he was sure that having his skin completely burnt off tens of times would be more painful than anything they would throw at him. The Kyuubi sure was one annoying furball… Wait… Kyuubi! If they decided to injure or poison him, the Kyuubi's chakra would definitely act up; and any half-decent shinobi could tell that the chakra wasn't shinobi chakra. He quickly undid the voice seal.

"Kuso…" He swiftly swore under his breath, but was heard anyways.

"Language, young man. Whilst I do not consider you an ally just yet, you are still a mere young boy. And I will not accept swearing from you." Minato spoke up again. Naruto almost looked up in wonder at the Yondaime's values and morals. It was incredible; he was always rumoured to be completely ruthless on the battlefield, but a loving and caring leader when he was not fighting. Truly a great shinobi, but also a great _human_ man.

Naruto wasn't going to speak up anytime soon, but he suddenly felt the oppressing atmosphere disappear. Looking to Minato's right, he found the interrogator leaning over and panting. It seemed like the jutsu was a hard one to keep up, and had just worn off.

"Well, I'm only here to take the academy courses! What else? I'm already in the academy anyways… So you might as well let me continue!" Naruto, as usual, came up with an incredibly stupid (but logical) answer.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself untied from the chair and slammed against a wall. Choking, he found himself staring into the cold hard eyes of a trained shinobi. A trained _killer_.

"I have had enough of your façade; your true name, place and intentions!"

Naruto found himself gasping for air. He knew that if he didn't get out of this situation soon, then the Kyuubi would begin to leak his chakra. As he neared unconsciousness, the Jinchuuriki found himself acting on pure instinct.

He lashed out with a chakra-coated fist, effectively breaking Minato's arm. Spinning around, Naruto gathered wind chakra around himself. The wall behind him was torn to pieces, until Naruto suddenly made a beeline for the Yondaime, who had backed off to a safe distance.

_Slam_.

A barrier had been set up by Minato; within the span of a few seconds. Incredible. Returning to his senses, Naruto looked around and found a wide-eyed interrogator, narrow-eyed Hokage, and a ruined interrogation cell.

"Eh… Sorry?"

"That was far above high-chunnin level. To be able to gather chakra without hand seals is extraordinary, let alone the fact that it was wind chakra; the rarest and hardest to master elemental affinity." As normal, the Yondaime's analytical skills were as sharp as ever.

"Well… I've been training with it… from scrolls…?" The obvious hesitation completely gave away the lie.

"That was a lie," Minato held up an ink-soaked hand as Naruto opened his mouth to interrupt, "but I'll believe that you had a sensei from outside of our knowledge. But I still need your name." Naruto blinked at his kindness (maybe the Yondaime was bi-polar…?) but restated his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto. And it's completely true, you have my word; and I never go back on my word!" Minato narrowed his eyes, but seemed to finally accept the fact that Naruto shared a name with his fiancé. Suddenly, the door opened, almost flattening Naruto's interrogator.

"We have finished interrogating the other eleven shinobi. It appears that what they were saying was really the truth." A plain-looking assistant came through the door.

"Understood, gather everyone in the central room." The central room was used to interrogate and torture large groups of people; effective, as you were forced to watch your comrades put under pain for hours on end.

The assistants eyes' widened, "You're actually going to…?"

"Iie. I just need a large space. The uses of the room has nothing to do with it." The man nodded and disappeared out the door.

* * *

"From the information I have received, it appears that you really are who you state you are. But I am going to test the information one more time. Bring in the clan members." Minato turned away from the twelve shinobi that were standing in a line to signal an ANBU by the door.

One by one, the clan heads, elders or members came through the door.

"Elders, heads and members; these twelve shinobi state that they are part of your clan. Is this true?" He cut straight to the point.

Inuzuka Tsume, much younger, was the first to step forward.

"Yep, that pup there is mine. He only showed up around a week ago."

The others followed her example and began to "claim" their relatives. But one person had no one to greet.

"Naruto, if you truly are part of the Uzumaki clan… Then I wish for you to meet Uzumaki Kushina. Your relative."

The _Akai Chishiono Habenero_ (_Red Hot-Blooded Habenero_) came through the door, a scowl marring her face.

"Minato! You better have a reason for calling me away from talking to Mikoto!" Kushina was known for her extremely chatty nature; she had even ended up befriending many clan head wives. Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother, was one of Kushina's best friends.

Minato smiled lightly, all traces of his cold expression gone, "Indeed I did. Come here." He beckoned her over. Kushina's scowl had lightened, but was still there nonetheless. "Here is Naruto."

"What? You called me here just to see a boy? What's so special about him? But first, hello! My name is Uzumaki Kushina, the _Konoha no Akai Chishio no Habenero_." Her personality flipped and switched around, completely unpredictable.

"There is something special about him. According to him his name is-" The Yondaime was suddenly cut off as the aforementioned boy spoke up himself.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" There was only sincerity and utter honesty in his voice.

Kushina stumbled backwards and gaped at him, her mouth wide enough to swallow her fist.

"Uzumaki…?"


	4. The Dark Future

_Pains and Comforts of a Past_

_Chapter four_

_~*~The Dark Future ~*~_

* * *

Kushina looked wide eyed at Naruto, her jaw hanging impossibly low. " B-but you're not ... you can't ... I'm the last one! How can you- how did you-" she spluttered staring at the blond. Naruto smiled sadly at her murmuring, "She's just like how she was when she fought Kurama with me…"

"What did you say Naruto?" Minato questioned, his eyes narrowed. "N-Nothing." The jinchuriki quickly replied looking at the others who nodded gravely at him. The blond looked back to his future father and sighed rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous.

"Its … hard to explain considering the conditions…" he quietly stated; a rare thing for him to do. Minato looked at him, eyes still narrowed with a somewhat curious expression.

"Well, we have all day," He crossed his arms over his chest and looked expectantly at Naruto, "So please tell me how twelve six year olds are special jonin level, and how one of them is using my Rasengan technique while another is using Kakashi's Chidori which I might add are a-rank original jutsu that we haven't shared with very many people." Naruto sighed and looked at the current hokage with an almost pained expression.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…" his voice was still quiet, and it unsettled the other kids who were used to his boisterous and clumsy attitude.

"Hn, for once I agree with the urasontonkachi." Sasuke muttered insulting yet praising Naruto at the same time.  
"Even I wouldn't believe it if someone told me" Shikamaru chimed in surprising many. Kushina, seemingly reaching her limit, snapped and yelled, "Just spit it out, or I'll force it out of you!" Minato laid a hand on her shoulder and instantly she calmed down somewhat; the other nin in the interrogation chamber straightened up slightly, all curious as to the six year olds' story.

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time and took a large breath and looked seriously at the adults.

"We're from the future; a dark future... A future where you two," He sends a look towards his parents, "don't live past this year and there is a fourth shinobi war;a war that we lose." He put emphasis on the word lose making the Konoha 12 flinch in unison. "The only good thing is the fact that the five great nations converged to form the Great Shinobi Alliance." Many eyes widened at that statement, and you couldn't blame them; they were at war just a few years back and many hadn't forgotten the deep hatred and grudges that came with war. "The war has devastated Konoha; most buildings are destroyed and the civilians are losing hope… I made a seal that enabled us," he motioned to the time travelers" - to be able to come back in time to kill Madara and Orochimaru… and Kabuto if we're lucky. The whole 'six year old body' thing was sort of planned, but not really. I learned the Rasengan from ero-sen- uh Jiraiya-sama, and Sasuke-teme learned Chidori from an older Kakashi, whose our sensei, for the chunin exams. So if you don't believe me, then fine. But we will kill them and bring peace to our time, with your help, or not." The blond took a breath and looked at the eleven. They all had mournful smiles on their faces and approving look in their eyes. The adult ninjas looked shell shocked by the speech that the young boy just gave. A fourth war? But they just finished the third one not ten years ago! And Madara is long dead… right? Minato and Kushina looked the most shocked however, the foretelling of their death shaking them mentally.

"K-Kushina and I … die? Before the end of this year?" Minato asked looking at Naruto with a surprised expression. "How?" Kushina murmured looking at Minato with big eyes.

"Hai… and I uh… I was born…" The blond trailed off.

"What does your birth have to do with our death Naruto?" Kushina asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Obito extracted Kuram-" he cut himself off quickly remembering they don't know that Kurama was the kyuubi's real name "uh the kyuubi from Kushina right after I was born , when the seal is at its weakest, and you, Minato, fought Obito and the nine tails sealing half of its chakra into me, and dying with the other half." He explained while looking away guiltily.

"Did you say Obito?" Minato questioned. At the mention of the Uchiha's name, all of the Konoha twelve's faces darkened, glares were sent to the floor, and fists were clenched.

"Yea, that monster teamed up with Madara and wiped out a great many of our forces." Sakura muttered with a hateful look on her face.

"I know he isn't the .. brightest of people, but he wouldn't do something like that. Besides, saying Obito betrays the village is like saying Yondaime-sama isn't the youngest hokage in the history of Konoha." An interrogator stated.

"W-Why're you all snickering ?" the interrogator asked looking at the giggling children.

"We all know that this dobe" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk "is the youngest hokage, beating the Yondaime's record by a few years." Naruto chuckled.

"Around ten years dontcha think Naruto?" Kiba smirked elbowing him playfully.

"It wasn't _that_ much Kiba…" Naruto denied lightly.

"No, Minato-san became hokage around age twenty-eight correct? That's exactly ten years Naruto-kun." Hinata quietly stated, playing with her fingers shyly not looking up. Again, all the older nin were shell shocked.

"Well… that's wonderful Naruto… so you're the godaime then?" The Konoha no Kiiroi Senko smiled warmly.

"Nah, Tsunade-baa-chan is the godaime , I'm the rokudaime." Naruto stated proudly with a large grin on his face. Another nin decided to break the silence that followed that statement.

"So… there's a war coming? Why?"

"The Uchiha clan." Kiba stated bluntly. Sasuke glared at the dog-loving Inuzuka.

"It's not the whole clan baka, its only Madara and Obito." Sasuke stated, his clan pride leaking out once more. Kiba stuck his tongue out and crossed his arm over his chest.

"You know what I mean."

"Yea but you don't have to pin this on all of us."

"Didn't mean to offend you Uchiha." Before Sasuke could retort, Shikamaru cut in.

"Stop bickering, there are about a dozen or so special jonin, and the Yondaime who're freaked out about us and don't know if we're friends or foes. This isn't the time to bicker like married couple. Geez you two are such a pain."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Shikamaru has a point." Ino agreed.

"If what you say is indeed true… then we must start preparing for the war. We musn't be caught off guard by this." Minato said after a moment or two of silence.

"As noble as that is, that's the stupidest idea ever." Naruto huffed.

"Forgive him, but what Naruto-san means is that the war isn't for another sixteen years." Neji stated respectfully.

"S-sixteen years?" Minato's eyes widened.

* * *

**Horry sheet guys … I meant to type this up over a few months ago … welp .. there you go .3.**

**Hope you enjoyed –smiles- await another chapter soon~!**

**~*~ Mazriaz~*~**

**_That was awesome Mazriaz! Even if it took you awhile that was still epic! I can't wait to edit more! –Ai Chiyo _**


End file.
